Clymene
Sofasi |towns cities= Sofasi |islands=Asian Island, Truth Island |nicknames=''none'' |hexacode=CL / CL-01-01 |situationmap= |statemap= }} The State of Clymene or Clymene is one of the states of Lovia. Asian and Truth Island form the State of Clymene. Clymene is actually the same as the Western Nation Archipelago. The capital of the state is Sofasi and the governor is Justin Abrahams. Clymene has one river, the Clymene Creek. Clymene Creek includes a scenic trail and bike bath called the Clymene Creek Bike Trail. Etymology The name Clymene comes from the Greek mythology, and refers to a nymph married to Iapetus, mother of Prometheus, Epimetheus, Menoetius and Atlas. The state seal of Clymene depicts this nymph. History Early history Clymene was an uninhabited state until 1883 when a ship sailing from China (to the US) crashed near its northern coast and the people were on the island a few days until they freed their boat from the rocks. In the late-1880s more Chinese and Americans were arriving but it was only until 1893 that a boom occurred. In 1893 a few settlers discovered silver deposits on land north of Sofasi, and word quickly spread to other areas. The discovery of gold (later found to be mostly pyrite) quickly led to more arriving people. From southern Lovia there were some looking for their fortune, but many miners came from the United States, many Americans and immigrants, but a significant number of Chinese as well. Northern Territory In 1892 the northernmost islands of Lovia (those forming the Nation Archipelago) were proclaimed the "Northern Territory", de jure under the rule of the king but de facto an independent state. A small armed skirmish between 31 republican men from west Sofasi and 28 pro-Lovian men (that year) resulted in a republican victory and the start of an independent north. By 1898 most of the silver deposits had been exhausted and many Chinese and Eastern Europeans moved back to the US, while a few (and lost of Americans) decided to take advantage of the land and build their farms. By 1900 there were 1,270 people in the territory (about 800 Americans, 250 Chinese and 200 Europeans/Lovians. The Northern Territory remained largely independent until the late 1890s, when the number of Lovians outnumbered those of Republican supporters. In 1905, Clymene was founded as a state and the first governor was elected. Geography Clymene is a middle-sized state of Lovia, consisting of two islands. The largest island is Asian Island, where the state capital and biggest town Sofasi is situated. In the north of that island lies Adoha, a holiday resort, build in the 2000s. The other island, Truth Island, is a lot smaller than Asian Island. Clymene is a state with many wildlife, huge forests, many hills and marshes, and very sparsely populated in almost every part except from the Sofasi Urban Region and Truth Island. Rivers Clymene has one river, the Clymene Creek. The Clymene Creek is on Asian Island, Clymene. It is the longest river in the state and the third longest in Lovia, after the Beaver River and The Abby. The river is an important habitat for many animals. On the banks of the river, several parts of the Clymene Creek Bike Trail, a State Bike Trail of the Clymene state, run. The Clymene Creek is famous in whole Lovia for her gorgeous delta. The delta is a great swamp area and a habitat for many plants and animals. It's possible to get touristic tours through the delta. The State of Clymene is thinking for a request to the National Park Service for a recognition of a National Park to the Clymene Creek Delta. The delta has more than 100 or 200 islands. There live over 60 species of birds and 140 kinds of fish in the delta. Towns, neighborhoods and hamlets * Sofasi (town, state capital) *Sofasi is a small town in the south of Clymene. The name comes from South of Asian Island. Sofasi is a popular tourist location, as a result of its soft climate, its holiday atmosphere and local monuments and beaches. Sofasi came on the news when neo-nazi rioters cause unrest on 11 May 2010. In the event, known as the Sofasi Riot 2010, 21 people got wounded and 2 houses and 2 cars were severly damaged by fires. Almost all hooligans had been arrested, as they were suspected of incendiarism and ferocity. ::* Hightech Valley (neighborhood): a business and industrial neighborhod north of Sofasi. ::* Milerose (neighborhood): a seaside neighborhood located west of Sofasi known for its space-age architecture. * Adoha (village) * Adoha is a Lovian holiday hamlet belonging to Sofasi, Clymene. Adoha consists of three luxurious holiday resorts, which are the primary source of income in the hamlet. Adoha, which has a beach strip, a boardwalk and pier, swimming pools, ponts, fountains, gardens, parks, woods, etc., is a well-known holiday location. The hamlet was built in the late 2000s and completed before the end of 2009. The project was sponsored and developed by the COAST Fund, in agreement with Clymene Governor Robin Ferguson. Though the name originally had no real meaning, the project developers created a backronym: A Dazzling Opportunity for Holiday Amusement. A popular advertising slogan is: Adoha, Paradise Reinvented. ::*Ferguson Beach Village (neighborhood) * Plains (hamlet) ::*Plains is a rural hamlet located in north Asian Island. Islands Asian Island is the third largest island of Lovia. It's also the most northern island. It is known for his historic position. It was discovered by Asians on their way to California and is named after them by King Arthur I. Asian Island was also known to have been the location of the Lashawn Farm of Sir John Lashawn and his wife Betty. Asian Island has a rich cultural and historical background. Truth Island is one of the smalller islands of the Lovia Archipelago. It is situated south of Asian Island. It's a part of the Western Nation Archipelago. Geographical regions North Clymene Region The North Clymene region consists of marshes, flatlands and beaches. There live about 500 people, of which most in Adoha. There is only one concentration of houses, called Plains, forming a hamlet. The rest of the North Clymene Region is sparsely inhabited due to the many marshes and the unfertile soil. West of Plainsis a small lagoon, called the Northside Bassin. East of Plains is a small cemetery and a few farms. Closer to the Howard Mountains south of the North Clymene Region there are more hills. Howard Mountains The Howard Mountains are situated in the middle of Asian Island. There live about 50 to 60 people. They form the actual inlands of Clymene. The region is not very densely inhabited. There live almost no people. There are a few farms in the valleys, but the highlands are completely uninhabited. The highest peaks reach to about 900 meters. There is many wildlife, and impressing rocks and waterfalls. The highest peaks are the Mount Katmor, reaching to 916 meters, followed by the Mount Rockmaer (899 meters) and the Mount Silver (876 meters). There are a few hardened tracks leading through the area, enabling valleys that would be impossible to reach by car otherwise. One of the most characteristic buildings of the area is the Llanathan Parish, an old church built in 1913 by colonists of Clymene. Southwest Clymene Region The Southwest Clymene Region is the most densely populated area of Clymene apart from the Sofasi Urban Region. There live about 400 people. There are many hardened tracks, farmland, farms and small communities consisting of two or three farms. In the middle of the region there are a few lakes. These lakes, the MacTavish Lake, the MacLeod Lake, the Scottish Lake and the Great Owl Lake. Those lakes are popular by Clymenians as holiday destination or for a picnic. In the north of the Southwest Clymene Region, where the Howard Mountains start, there are two old forts, build by the state of Clymene in the 1890s. Closer to Sofasi, there are some factories, providing work for the whole region. Southeast Clymene Region The Southeast Clymene region is, unlike the opposite of Sofasi lying Southwest Clymene Region, not densely populated. It's one big marsh, containing a few holiday homes and six farms. There live about 20 people in total, in which is the biggest marsh of whole Lovia. Sofasi Urban Region The Sofasi Urban Region is the most densely populated area of Clymene. It consists of the town of Sofasi and surroundings, including the southern coastline of Clymene, which is full of farms and holiday homes with piers and little harbors. The Sofasi Urban Region contains almost half of the total inhabitants of Clymene. There are many ways, a railway runs from north to south, and there is an international airport. Also, there are many factories, a harbor, and several farms. Truth Island Region The Truth Island Region is the region compromising the whole of Truth Island, including Adoha, a beach resort town which is a major tourist attraction. It's the area with the most farmland of Clymene, together with the Southwest Clymene Region. The island is a major tourist attraction for nature supporters and people who like camping and beasutiful landscapes. There is also a bridge that connects the two islands called The Span. State Politics Clymene is, like all other states, run by a governor. Until the beginning of 2010 the state governor was Robin Ferguson. At present, it is Labour Party politician Justin Abrahams. Culture Language Almost every Clymenian is able to speak English either at native speaker level, or at an advanced level. Due to immigration, however, some people speak a different language at home. In Plains most people speak English at home, and west of Sofasi Dutch is the main minority language. Truth Island is totally inhabited by people that speak English or German at home. The number of people that speak Danish as mother language - although high in the late 1800s - has shrunk to almost nothing. Most people who are of Danish ancestry nowadays speak English. Autonomy and separatism Clymenians are quite proud of their state, but they don't have separatist sentiments or feelings that their state should be more autonomous. There are a few people who organize themselves in loose separatist organisations, but this is merely seen as a statement towards the government in Noble City - which is felt as being far away - than a serious threat to the constitutional article that states that Lovia is an indivisible and sovereign state. Music Clymene has no real own folk music, though Sofasian folk songs exist. The guitar is played by beginning musicians in the pubs of Sofasi, and there is a living electro pop scene in Adoha. There are two clubs in the centre of Sofasi, but the overall clubbing scene is small and only visited by natives, no tourists. Tourism The state of Clymene is working on the first National Bike Paths in the state. The first Path would be a Bike Path between Sofasi and the CSA. In the north of the state, there's situated the luxurious resort of Adoha, which contains a few expensive hotels and generates alot of money for the economy becuse of the investment put into by Marcus Villanova as Department of Tourism and Leisure and LSCA leader. Transportation Aircraft There is a national airport just a mile north of Sofasi: Clymene State Airport. Clymene State Airport is one of the three airports located on the Lovia Archipelago. The airport lies on Asian Island, approximately 1 mile north of Hightech Valley and Sofasi. Top destinations are Newhaven (NIA) and Noble City (NCIA). It is a national airport, though there are three destinations in California. The airport has its own railway station on the Clymene Central Railway: CSA Railway Station. Waterways Transport on the sea is possibly with the Stockton Harbor in Sofasi. Railways There are two railways running through Clymene. The Clymene Central Railway runs from north to south. The Clymene Central Railway runs through Plains, Sofasi, Hightech Valley, Clymene State Airport and Adoha. People can board on the railway on the Sofasi Railway Station, the Hightech Valley Railway Station, the Plains Railway Station, the Adoha Railway Station or the CSA Railway Station. References See also * Clymene State Airport * Nation Archipelago Category:Clymene